Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester
The Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester (fair-FLOOKH-tuh TSVIH-leengs-shveh-stur; Ger. "damned" + "twin sister") is a spell usually used to turn into another person. It can also be used to take away a Grimm's powers. Once the potion is complete, a witch's hat is placed over the top of the cauldron containing the potion and the person who is using the potion inhales the vapor coming out of the top of that hat with three deep breaths, allowing them to turn into a person that they have gathered the DNA (ex: hair) from. If the person inhales the vapor more than three times, it could result in a permanent change in appearance. When turning into a person of the opposite sex, the transformation caused by Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester is truly only in one's physique, though this can be quite painful. Eve did not experience any changes of a hormonal nature nor any difference in sexuality when she transformed into Sean Renard. When turning into someone who is Wesen, the person who changes will be able to woge, even if they were a human or a Grimm before. When the transformation is complete, the person changing into someone who is Wesen may transform into a woged state and will likely require assistance in learning how to woge. Taking Away a Grimm's Powers Using the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester to take away a Grimm's powers can only be performed by a Hexenbiest who has lost their powers, due to ingestion of a Grimm's blood, and regained them through the Contaminatio Ritualis. The Grimm who took away the Hexenbiest's powers will then be vulnerable due to the Hexenbiest already having the Grimm's blood in her. In taking away the Grimm's powers, the Hexenbiest usually turns herself into the sexual partner of the Grimm. Then, to take the powers away, the Hexenbiest, in her newly disguised form, must have sex with the Grimm. If the Grimm drinks the liquid residue inside the cauldron before they lose their powers, the spell will be neutralized. However, the liquid residue will lose its potency over time, so time will be of the essence for the Grimm to counteract what has been done. Side Effects Within a couple days of the spell being completed, the Grimm and the Hexenbiest will both randomly get strong headaches simultaneously, which allows them to see through the eyes of the other for a brief amount of time. Reversing the Spell To reverse the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester effects, the Grimm who lost their powers must have sex with the person the Hexenbiest disguised themselves as to take the Grimm's powers. That person must inhale the potion with a witch's hat to transform themselves into the appearance of the Hexenbiest that took away the Grimm's powers. Reversal Side Effects After a Grimm completes the process of getting their powers back, the person they had sex with to get their powers back may suffer stomach and head pains and eventually turn into a Hexenbiest. This side effect is permanent and can not be cured; the only treatment that can help with this side effect is a Hexenbiest suppressant. Grimm Use Side Effects When a Grimm inhales the potion to turn into another person, they will later experience the pain one normally experiences when they begin to revert back to themselves, but they will not actually be able to change back into themselves. Using the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester to turn back into themselves won't work, as it is simply using a "spell on a spell," according to Eve. On top of that, it is possible that it would be fatal for the Grimm to attempt. Only a very powerful Hexenbiest will be able to cause the Grimm to change back, as Diana did to Nick. Recipe Im Hexentopf soll es sieden. Und Dir ein neues Ich beschieden. Sumpfger Schlange Schwanz und Kopf. Brat und koch im Zaubertopf. Molchesaug und Unkenzehe, Hundezung und Hirn der Krähe; Zäher Saft des Bilsenkrauts Eidechsenbein und Flaum vom Kauz. Ein Opferhaar sollst du dann pflücken, Dich so mit 'm Spiegelbild beglücken. Den Topf dann mit dem Hut bedecken, Um das Gebräu wohl auszuhecken. Starken Zauber eingemischt, Höllenbrei im Kessel zischt. Translation: In a cauldron it should boil. And give you a new self. A swampy snake's tail and head, fry and cook in the magic pot. Newt eye and toe of a toad, tongue of a dog and brain of a crow; Sticky juice of henbane, a lizards leg and downy feather of an owl. Now pick a victims hair, to a mirrored image it will make. Cover the pot with your hat, and breathe in the mixture from the vat. Powerful magic mixed in, hellish pulp sizzling in the pot. Images 321-Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester.jpg 321-Adalind turns into Juliette.gif 322-Trubel with residue antidote Promo.jpg|Trubel with the potion's liquid residue antidote 322-Adalind's potion wearing off.png|The potion wearing off 403-promo13.jpg 403-promo14.jpg 403-Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester piece.jpg Elizabeth morphing.gif|Elizabeth's appearance changes after she ingests some solidified residue 406-Juliette transforms into Adalind.gif|Juliette begins the process of reversing the spell 406-Blonde Juliette.jpg 515-Eve transforming.png 515-Eve's transformation to Renard completes.gif 515-Eve changing into Renard.png 603-Nick inhales the Zaubertrank.png 603-Nick Changes Into Renard.jpg 603-Renick.gif Category:Substances Category:Zaubertrank Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners